Enchanted
by Dominic Clearwater
Summary: "Hey, Kasamatsu-san, kau menyukai orang yang bagaimana?" / "Kau ini bodoh ya?" / "Do you think you can leave without saying goodbye?" / Secuil kisah hidup Kise Ryouta ketika bertemu dengan Kasamatsu di sebuah cafe yang sering ia kunjungi / A songfic / Oneshot


Warning: typo(s), songfic, shōnen-ai, oneshot, Model!Kise x Bartender!Kasamatsu, OOC

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Enchanted © Taylor Swift**

* * *

 _There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

* * *

Seperti biasanya, seusai ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai model, ia menyempatkan diri mampir ke salah satu _café_ yang terdapat di tengah kota. Interior dan design _café_ yang simple namun elegan itu membuatnya semakin betah berlama-lama melepas penat di tempat tersebut.

Suara lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk kaca serta sapaan dari salah satu _bartender_ menyambutnya ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki tempat itu. Aroma kopi panas bercampur dengan kayu manis memasuki indera penciumannya. Setelah ia duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan dekat dengan dinidng kaca yang menghadap ke jalanan, ia memilih sacengkir _café au lait_ dari menu yang tersedia.

Dirinya akan selalu menandatangani majalah, poster, atau bahkan kaos bagian belakang jika kebetulan ada _fans_ -nya di situ. Ia juga tak pernah keberatan bila penggemarnya meminta untuk foto bersama mereka. Senyuman cerah yang mampu menerangi seluruh isi kota— _okay_ , mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan— dikeluarkannya di hadapan kamera. Namun tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyman terpaksa. Ia sangat pandai menutupi hal tersebut.

Meskipun ia dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang mencintai dirinya, di saat yang sama pula ia merasa kesepian.

* * *

 _Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

* * *

Ia menggumam kecil seiring dengan lantunan musik jazz yang ia dengarkan melalui iPod. Mata berwarna kuning keemasan itu menelusuri pemandangan berupa jalanan kota yang sedikit lengang akan kendaraan beroda empat. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sedikit lebih emosional. Ia dapat menyadari tatapan mata sendu yang dimiliki pria pejalan kaki tersebut selagi ia menyeberangi jalan, pendingin ruangan yang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan ia mulai berpikir mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

" _Café au Lait_. Silakan," ujar seorang _bartender_ ketika menyajikan pesanannya.

Uap panas dari minuman itu, bunyi yang ditimbulkan ketika porselain bertemu dengan kayu, serta aroma campuran kopi dan susu yang sangat pas, semuanya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Terima kasih—"

Ia membeku ketika mengangkat pandangannya. Kali ini bukan Hayakawa- _san_ yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Biasanya pemuda berambut coklat yang berisik itu yang mengantarkan setiap pesanan ke mejanya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya, alis tebalnya memberikan kesan tegas kepadanya, rambut hitam yang ia miliki sedikit acak-acakan.

Dan satu yang paling ia kagumi adalah matanya yang biru sejernih samudera.

Ia dapat merasakan ketenangan di balik mata itu.

"Terima kasih kembali."

* * *

 _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

* * *

Seiring dengan berbaliknya _bartender_ itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke _café_ ini lagi di minggu selanjutnya.

* * *

 _Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me_

* * *

Ini adalah hari Jumat. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kesalahan yang ia lakukan selama proses pemotretan juga semakin sedikit setiap harinya. Setelah selesai berbincang dengan Nijimura-san selaku fotografer, kini ia berjalan santai di sepanjang _pedestrian_ untuk mencapai _café_ langganannya.

Ia mengambil tempat yang sama seperti di minggu sebelumnya, memesan jenis minuman yang sama pula, serta melihat pemandangan jalanan yang sama pula. Hidupnya terasa begitu monoton. Ia menghela napas seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Lalu ia bertemu dengan mata biru nan besar itu.

Alis tebalnya sedikit mengernyit, seakan mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda berambut pirang ini. Memilih untuk mengabaikan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, ia kembali berjalan dengan membawa nampan dan secangkir _café au lait_ di atasnya.

"Silakan," ucapnya ketika ia menaruh cangkir itu di hadapan pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Hei, bisa kau temani aku?"

Itu adalah permintaan—atau pertanyaan— yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama ia bekerja di _café_ ini yang baru terhitung sebentar.

* * *

 _The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

* * *

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, setelah aku mengembalikan nampan ini, aku akan menemanimu," si pemuda _blonde_ tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu.

Ia kembali dengan segelas _hot chocolate_ di tangannya. Setelah menaruh gelas itu di atas meja, ia duduk di hadapan orang asing yang barusan minta ditemani. Sebenarnya ia keberatan ketika pelanggan ini memintanya untuk ditemani, ia bukanlah orang yang pandai mencairkan suasana. Jadi ketika pemuda di hadapannya ini yang memulai percakapan pertama kali, ia menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya suasana yang tercipta tidak begitu kaku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yukio. Namaku Kasamatsu Yukio. Dan kau?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu siapa diriku?"

Alisnya mengernyit mendengar itu.

' _Ia terlalu percaya diri sampai aku ingin menendangnya.'_

"Uhm, maaf. Tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu,"

Ia tertawa hambar. "Aku Kise Ryouta, aku bekerja sebagai model _'ssu,_ "

Kasamatsu memandangi orang di depannya ini dengan tatapan menilai.

"Kau tahu," ia menyesap _hot chocolate_ miliknya. "Senyuman palsumu itu tidak mempan terhadapku."

Kise telah melihat pemuda ini dalam keadaan terbaiknya, malahan hampir mendekati sempurna menurutnya. Tetapi ketika mendengar cara bicaranya yang sedikit kasar, dan mengetahui bahwa ia tidak begitu sempurna, Kise semakin menyukai pemuda ini.

* * *

 _And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Percakapan itu tak lama kemudian terputus ketika matahari mulai tenggelam di sebelah barat langit kota. Perbincangan ringan yang mereka lewati beberapa menit yang lalu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kise. Tidak seperti orang lain bila bertemu dengannya, Kasamatsu menimpali semua pembicaraan Kise dengan pandangannya secara pribadi— dengan apa yang menurutnya benar, bukan apa yang menurut orang lain benar. Banyak orang yang sudah pernah bertemu dengannya dan mereka selalu berusaha menutupi kekurangannya. Berusaha untuk terlihat sempurna di hadapannya. Tetapi tidak dengan Kasamatsu, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan.

Di lain sisi, Kasamatsu yang sedang membersihkan meja seusai mereka berbincang, menemukan secarik kertas bukti pembelian minuman di _café_ tersebut. Di balik kertas itu tertulis serentetan nomor dengan nama yang tertera di bawahnya.

Kise Ryōta.

' _Dasar idiot.'_

* * *

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Entah apa namanya, tetapi ia rasa langit begitu berkilauan dengan bintang malam ini. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, di kepalanya terus menerus mengulang percakapan antara ia dengan Kasamatsu. Ia mengingat setiap detail ekspresi yang dimiliki Kasamatsu. Seperti bagaimana alis tebalnya yang mengernyit ketika ia menggodanya, bagaimana sudut bibirnya yang terangkat sedikit ketika ia melontarkan lelucon, atau pun bagaimana kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan manik biru itu ketika sedang berpikir.

Di tengah lamunannya, tak disangka Kasamatsu menelponnya— sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Dengan cepat ia menjawab telepon itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ,"

"Kau meninggalkan nomormu, eh? Beruntunglah bukan penguntit yang menemukannya. Dasar idiot,"

Dalam diam, ia tersenyum.

* * *

 _The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

* * *

"Hey, Kasamatsu- _san_ , kau menyukai orang yang bagaimana?"

"Hmm…aku menyukai orang yang serius,"

"Ah, begitu ya,"

Itu adalah secuil dari percakapan mereka hari ini. Entah kenapa Kise selalu teringat akan hal itu.

' _Siapa yang ia sukai, ya? Ah, sayangnya aku bukan orang yang serius. Pasti bukan diriku.'_

* * *

 _And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

* * *

"Ryōta- _chan_ , kau mendapatkan surat!"

" _Hai!_ "

Jari-jari panjangnya membuka amplop putih itu secara hati-hati. Setelah itu ia membaca isi surat yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ia menghela nafas. Ternyata itu adalah undangan untuk mengikuti kompetisi model di Paris yang akan diadakan dua bulan mendatang. Dengan begitu ia dapat lebih mudah mengadakan kontrak kerja dengan salah satu _brand_ _fashion_ ternama di sana bila ia memenangkan kompetisi itu. Ini adalah impiannya sejak lama sekali. Seiring dengan perkembangan kemampuannya di dunia _modelling_ , ia ingin namanya dikenal oleh masyarakat internasional. Bukan hanya di Jepang saja.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Kasamatsu?

Haruskah ia meninggalkan Jepang dan melupakan Kasamatsu?

Ia memang tak bisa berharap banyak pada Kasamatsu karena pasalnya mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain selama empat bulan. Sejujurnya Kise sudah menyadari perasaannya terhadap Kasamatsu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya. Tapi apa daya, Kasamatsu bukanlah orang yang pikirannya mudah ditebak. Ia tak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka. Belum dulu.

Kalau saja hidupnya seperti karakter di film Hollywood, mungkin sekarang Kasamatsu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan mengatakan hal yang sama persis yang sudah lama ia pendam selama ini.

Ia tersenyum kecut.

' _Muri da.'_

* * *

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

* * *

"Kasamatsu- _san_!"

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak dapat melihat jam berapa sekarang?" jawabnya di seberang sana.

Sudah ia kira Kasamatsu adalah orang terdisiplin yang pernah ia temui. Ia dapat mengatakan itu karena saat Kasamatsu menjawab teleponnya dengan suara berat dan serak, menandakan ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia yakin saat ini Kasamatsu sedang menggerutu dengan alisnya yang bertautan.

"Ahaha, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu,"

* * *

 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

"Kau ini bodoh ya?"

Ia hanya bisa tertawa. Mereka tetap seperti itu, berbincang serta bercanda via telepon. Hal yang biasa memang. Tetapi Kise sangat senang. Mungkin itu akan menjadi perbincangan terakhir mereka sebelum Kise berangkat ke Paris.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan larut malam, namun sambungan telepon belum terputus juga. Ini sudah menit ke enam puluh lima sejak Kasamatsu menjawab teleponnya.

" _Ne_ , Kasamatsu- _san_ ,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Melainkan hanya hembusan nafas ringan dan teratur.

' _Ah, tertidur ya?'_ Kise tersenyum lembut.

" _Daisuki yo_ , Kasamatsu-san,"

Sambungan telepon terputus setelah itu.

* * *

 _This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again_

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak terakhir Kise datang ke _café_ tersebut. Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini. Antara ingin bertemu dengan pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, dan tidak ingin lagi melihatnya, agar ia terbiasa dengan ketidakhadirannya. Dengan begitu, ia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Menenggelamkan kehidupannya dalam pekerjaan. Ia ingin fokus terhadap keberangkatannya ke Paris. Ia tidak ingin orang tuanya kecewa.

Tetapi bagaimana pun, ia masih menemukan sisi dirinya yang berharap kalau ini bukan akhir dari kisah mereka berdua. Ia harap ia dapat bertemu dengannya lagi, entah kapan. Tidak peduli seberapa jauh ia pergi, atau selama apa pun, ia tetap mengulang-ulang nama itu di pikirannya.

' _Kasamatsu Yukio.'_

* * *

 _These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Besok pagi adalah keberangkatannya menuju Paris. Tak sepatah kata pun ia ucapkan pada Kasamatsu. Bahkan mungkin pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak tahu bahwa Kise akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Itu adalah yang terbaik, ia pikir.

Dadanya sesak, seakan ada sesuatu yang meremasnya. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat, tangannya mencengkeram sprei berwarna coklat di ranjangnya sambil meringkuk. Dengan air mata yang belum benar-benar kering di pipi serta bantalnya, ia mencoba untuk tidur.

* * *

 _Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya perlahan. Mengganti warna langit yang awalnya gelap menjadi lebih terang. Kise menggeliat di ranjangnya. Secepat ini kah hari berganti? Ia masih ingin berdiam di ranjang hangatnya lebih lama lagi, setidaknya untuk lima menit ke depan. Tetapi tidak bisa. Ibunya sudah mengomelinya sebelum ia berhasil memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Ryōta- _chan_ , kau sungguh tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temanmu?"

' _Aku tidak benar-benar memiliki teman. Mereka hanyalah rekan kerja.'_

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku sudah melakukannya kemarin, _Okaa_ - _san,_ " ia menyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sempurna.

Bohong.

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah, cepat bersiap. Pesawatnya akan berangkat tiga jam lagi. Kau tidak boleh tertinggal!"

" _Hai!_ "

Selagi ia membasahi tubuhnya, pikirannya kembali melayang pada Kasamatsu.

' _Semoga ia tidak mencintai orang lain. Semoga tidak ada orang lain yang menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya kecuali aku.'_

Permohonan yang egois memang. Tapi itu adalah perasaan Kise yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

* * *

' _Kemana si idiot itu pergi, sih?!'_

Ia menginggalkan sepedanya tergeletak di pekarangan rumah yang megah itu. Langkah yang ia miliki lebar, ia juga menghentakkan kakinya sedikit lebih keras dari yang seharusnya menuju rumah yang ia yakini sebagai kediaman keluarga Kise— pemuda _blonde_ itu dulu pernah memberikan alamat rumahnya secara cuma-cuma, berharap ia bisa datang di waktu senggangnya, tetapi nyatanya Kasamatsu tidak pernah datang.

Kini ia berdiri di hadapan pintu masuk rumah itu. Merasa ragu untuk memencet bel yang tombolnya terletak di samping pintu. Tetapi bagaimana pun ia menekannya. Sesaat setelah itu, seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu. Ia memiliki mata kuning keemasan, kulit putih, serta rambut coklat. Tidak salah lagi, ia adalah ibunya Kise.

"Maaf, apa Kise Ryōta ada?"

Wanita itu memperhatikan penampilan pemuda di hadapannya yang memakai pakaian _bartender_. Tidak menyangka kalau anaknya memiliki teman seorang _bartender,_ Kise tidak pernah bercerita kepadanya menyangkut hal pertemanan.

"Ryōta- _chan_ , ya? Ia sudah berangkat ke bandara sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Bandara?"

" _Ara_ , kau tidak tahu? Ia akan pergi ke Paris selama sebulan untuk mengikuti pelatihan serta kompetisi model,"

Ia terdiam.

"Nak?"

"Ah? Ma-maaf. Aku pergi dulu!"

Ia kembali menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan wanita itu kebingungan akan urusan yang dimilikinya dengan Kise. Jarak antara perumahan ini dengan bandara tidak begitu jauh. Semoga ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kise tepat waktu.

* * *

 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Matanya bergerak liar, mencari sesosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Tak dihiraukannya jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, kakinya yang mulai kesakitan akibat berlari kesana-kemari, atau nafasnya yang terengah selagi keringat membasahi rambut di keningnya.

' _Mada mada.'_

Kakinya kembali melangkah cepat, mencari pemuda pirang itu. Hingga kemudian Kasamatsu menemukannya, ia berdiri tegak, terdapat sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam di sampingnya. Berkali-kali ia memeriksa jam _casual_ di tangan kirinya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kise!" panggilnya dengan lantang. Membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh, termasuk orang yang memiliki nama itu sendiri.

"Kasamatsu- _san_?"

Ia melangkah cepat menghampiri Kise, alisnya bertautan, tangannya mengepal, matanya berkilat menunjukkan determinasi yang sangat kuat.

Detik berikutnya, yang dapat Kise rasakan adalah syal tebal yang dipakainya ditarik ke depan sehingga ia membungkuk, lalu ia merasakan bibir hangat Kasamatsu mencium keningnya. Sangat singkat hingga ia tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kedua pipi Kasamatsu dihiasi semu merah, matanya menatap lurus kea rah mata keemasannya.

" _Do you think you can leave without saying goodbye?_ "

* * *

 _Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on yo_ _u_

* * *

Air mata di pelupuk mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, kini tumpah membasahi pipinya. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Kasamatsu erat, seakan tak ingin berpisah dulu darinya. Ia menghirup aroma kopi dari baju yang dipakai Kasamatsu sebanyak yang ia bisa dan mengingatnya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka.

"Bodoh, jangan menangis. Kau membasahi baju kerjaku," ucapnya selagi menepuk pelan punggung lebar Kise.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

" _Ne_ , Kasamatsu- _san_ ," air matanya sudah tidak turun lagi, tetapi ia masih memeluk Kasamatsu.

"Ya?"

' _Aku mencintaimu,'_ katanya dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu, tetapi rasanya sulit sekali.

"Tunggulah aku pulang," pada akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Idiot. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut.

' _Ini sudah cukup bagiku.'_

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Author's note** : Entah kenapa yang muncul di kepala saya waktu dengerin lagu ini, tuh, KiKasa. Tapi kenapa jadinya rada ada _angst_ nya gini, ya? Padahal saya maunya happy ending. Ah sudahlah. Mungkin lain waktu bisa saya bikin sequelnya.

Saran serta kritik saya terima dengan lapang dada melalui _**review**_ atau pun _**PM**_!

Terima kasih sudah membaca~!


End file.
